1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analyzer and its abnormality coping method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an analyzer analyzes the concentration and the like of a specific component in a specimen by measuring an optical property of a reaction liquid produced by reaction of a reagent and the specimen. To perform a high-precision analysis while avoiding so-called carry-over, the analyzer is equipped with a stirrer for stirring the reagent and specimen or these mixture using sound wave in a non-contact manner (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-119125). The stirrer stirs liquid held in a vessel using sound wave that is generated by driving a sound-wave generating element.